1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower liners and, more specifically, to a detachable shower liner which allows for rapid hanging and removal of a shower liner.
Increasing attention is being focused on the importance of good indoor air quality and its affect on health. The EPA has named indoor air pollution as one of the most urgent national problems. While many factors can contribute to poor indoor air quality, much attention has recently been given to the detrimental affects of mold. A recent Mayo Clinic study published in 1999, cited mold as a leading cause of many respiratory problems, and a contributor to nearly 100% of chronic sinus infections.
Mold needs five basic ingredients in order to grow: food source, air, surface to grow on, suitable temperature, and moisture. A bathroom and particularly a shower curtain provide an ideal environment for mold to grow.
The shower liner of the present invention provides means to both reduce the presence of mold and mildew, and reduce the maintenance required to clean and/or replace the shower liner. It can also potentially eliminate the time and effort invested in scrubbing away mold/mildew on an ordinary liner in between replacements, as replacements could now be more often/easier and cost effective.
The shower liner of the present invention comprises a removable liner for a shower curtain having a length of loop and hook fastener such as Velcro® affixed to the hem.
Additionally, the shower liner of the present invention comprises a valance-like element having reinforced eyelets positioned longitudinally long the top side for the attachment of hooks and a mating length of loop and hook fastener positioned along the bottom side for mating to the removable liner.
The loop and hook fasteners allow the user easy removal and reattachment of the shower liner from the valance-like element. Upon the need of replacing the shower curtain, the valance-like element can be retained, allowing the user to only replace the lower curtain section. In turn, replacement costs could be reduced.
In an alternate construction, The shower liner of the present invention comprises a removable liner for a shower curtain having a length of loop and hook fasteners affixed to both sides of the hem. The mating valance-like element includes two layers of material. When attached to the valance-like element, the lower removable liner is thus affixed on both the interior and exterior sides. The dual attachment provides increased holding strength. When the shower curtain is hung between the mating valance's interior and exterior layers, the seam is protected from exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shower curtain liners designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,926 issued to Mates on Feb. 22, 1966.
Another patent was issued to Roberts on Nov. 27, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,896. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,912 was issued to Gary on May 5, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 16, 1994 to Hill as U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,425.
Another patent was issued to Eberhardt on Mar. 21, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,749. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,454 was issued to Summerford on Mar. 28, 2000. Another was filed by Greaves on Jul. 17, 2003 as U.S. Patent Application No. US2003/0131405 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 20, 1969 to Wylde UK Patent No. GB1,162,201.
Another patent was issued to Huppe on Nov. 24, 1976 as UK Patent No. GB 1,456,533. Yet another Canadian Patent No. 2,178,968 was issued to Moseson on Dec. 15, 1997.